


边界瞭望站（上）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 三角, 养父
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari





	边界瞭望站（上）

“你也太不警觉了吧，inb哥?” 高天亮半躺着，手里握着上了膛的枪，黑洞洞的枪口抵着金泰相的太阳穴，食指扣在扳机上，脸上挂着狐狸似笑非笑的狡黠神情，尾音轻飘飘地上扬。

金泰相闭着的眼睛倏地睁开，深凹下去的眼眶分明写着这个人的疲惫，瞳孔却是幽深的，像平静暗空里的黑洞，把一切光亮都吸走了。这是一双锋利的眼睛，在下一秒就沾染上戏谑。

金泰相抬手迅捷地抓住了高天亮的手腕，用力一扣，远节指骨摸到了量子枪柄。枪支振动，微量电流震得高天亮手臂发麻，吃痛地张开手掌。脱手的枪在金泰相的手里转了一个漂亮的弧度，插入绑在他大腿上的扣带。

“金韩泉没教你——不要拿认主的枪? 除非你把它的主人干掉了。” 金泰相歪着头，笑眯眯的，一副教训后辈的口吻，嚣张又轻佻，像只舞屏的花孔雀，“说吧，昨晚上跑出来干嘛? heart可是我的情人，睡了要付出代价的。”

金泰相把自己从软垫上撑了起来，打开了机甲的操纵台，heart的花体英文就漂浮在屏幕右下角，消息通知中心都是已读状态，让他松了一口气，扭了扭脖子，骨刺摩擦的声音，咯啦咯啦地响。

“他太吵了。”高天亮无所谓地说，仰起头也学着左右转了转，没有声音，年轻的骨骼充满活力，只有肌肉需要放松。他眯着眼，用余光偷偷看向heart的数据，果然比模拟战斗的低级机甲更精锐。

“小骗子。”金泰相没有看高天亮，修长的手指在操作台的键盘上敲得飞快，周围星系的监控和机械信息在屏幕上切换得让人眼花，”他只有开战的时候不吵，我以为你早习惯了。”

“是骗你的。一换一，告诉我伤怎么来的，我就告诉你。”高天亮手指摸上了金泰相的肩头，绷带上的血液已经干成了暗红色。昨晚见骨的伤痕把偷跑出来的高天亮吓了一跳，现在这个人却一副活动自如的样子。

这就是alpha的恢复能力吗? 那可真让人羡慕呢。按着生理分析报告不偏不倚分化为omega的高天亮平静地想着，羡慕得毫不真诚。

“小孩子知道那么多干嘛。”金泰相被高天亮摸着肩胛骨，按键的手指一顿，转过头，勾他惯常糊弄人的笑容，眼尾带着恶劣，“不过，告诉你也没有关系。北一区发现入侵痕迹，我去支援karsa了。他的二次元萌系机甲是真的难看。”

高天亮想起了金泰相口中常带着的洪浩轩，隔壁瞭望站的jungle，代号karsa，喜欢迷幻配色机甲的狼王。金泰相喜欢的宝贝都挺奇怪的，高天亮这样想着，不禁打了个寒颤，没了接这个话茬的欲望，干巴巴地如约交换：“我想参加等级考试。你们缺jungle不是吗?”

金泰相的笑容裂了一条缝，藏在玩世不恭眼神里的深谭，疾风骤雨掀起浪涛。他凝视着说完话就闭上嘴的高天亮，没有表示赞同，也没有出声反对。

“你是omega。”金泰相平静地陈述事实，一语切中要害，针刺入冷酷的现实，把真相残忍地剖出来摆在面前。

“无所谓，这个年代，谁都不得不卷入战争。不如赌把大的。”高天亮认真地摸着金泰相肩膀上的绷带，手指在粗糙的纤维上来回摩挲，试探着下面的伤口究竟愈合到了什么程度。

经历了电闪雷鸣、风雨飘摇的寒夜，如果不是高天亮发现倒在野郊的heart号，启动了机甲的自我修复程序，再给这个男人上了药，大概强如alpha也要吃点苦头，不可能好得这么迅猛。

究竟是多么激烈的战斗呢? 让一个顶级的mid被劈裂了机甲，塌落的钢板刺穿了肩膀。

“伤口快好了。”高天亮淡定地说，轻微按压下去的指尖摸到了痂的硬度。

“没好，很疼呢~”金泰相眨着眼睛，装作无辜的样子，迟钝了一秒才捂住被按的伤口，用上了撒娇的语气。这招为他讨了很多无关紧要的便宜。

但是高天亮是不吃这招的，默默收回手。金泰相一把在空中抓住了高天亮精巧的手腕，带着薄茧和细微伤疤的修长手指沿着桡骨向上摸，指甲轻轻戳过皮肉，不疼，甚至让高天亮有些痒。

金泰相抽了抽鼻子，闻到了空气中隐约弥漫的清甜味道 ，舔了一下嘴唇，笑容愈合得完好，甚至带着兴奋，像找到新玩具的小孩，凑到高天亮的耳边，压低了嗓子：“你不会没算好发情期，就跑出来了吧?”

“是。那要怎么办呢？哥哥。”高天亮侧过头，逃离了金泰相呼出来的热气，不知真假地说着，语气平稳得像在说没有吃饭。omega的耳朵一向很敏感，更不要说到发情期的身体，为了接受快感，每一寸肌肤的神经末梢都上了发条，卖力工作着。

“要和哥哥试试吗？不过，我可不像金韩泉那么温柔啊。”金泰相轻笑着，把小孩细瘦的前臂拉到自己面前，干燥的嘴唇在腕部密集的血管上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，尖牙沿着桡动脉不轻不重地啃食，上翘的眼尾从手臂后面露出来，风情地撩拨着高天亮，嘴唇上的死皮和下巴上的青茬蹭着小孩未经风雨的皮肤，很快留下红印。

“你是狗吗？要做就爽快一点。”高天亮被手臂上牙齿磨过的危险感刺激得几近炸毛，又爽得不行。金韩泉的性事的确都是温柔的，是温润莹亮的月光，而此刻的金泰相是沾染剧毒的妖冶花朵，摇曳着艳丽的花瓣，让叛逆期的小孩欲罢不能。

“啊~这么心急嘛，那自己上来吧。毕竟我可是伤员啊~”金泰相停下了引诱的动作，他抓着的小孩前臂上都是密密麻麻的牙印。真是可惜，前臂还是不够脆弱啊，痕迹很快就会消失，金泰相舔了舔下嘴唇，惋惜地想着，从旁边操作台的小抽屉里拿出了润滑剂，抛给高天亮。

高天亮抽回手，接住了软管，愣了片刻，很快缓过神开口道：“不愧是inb哥，你的heart被多少人睡过了？单纯过一晚的代价有点不值钱了呢。”小孩的猫唇勾出嘲弄的弧度，阴阳怪气的语调看不出真实情绪。他转开盖子，软管是已经开封的，余量甚至只有一半，“你的宝贝jungle们不能满足你了吗？”

“啊~他们都太老了。”金泰相接得从善如流，维持着表面的风流笑容，看着高天亮挤出清茶味的润滑液在近乎皮包骨的手指上，单手扯下他自己宽松的运动裤，伸入因为发情而潮湿温暖的后穴。

小孩动作青涩，胆子却很大，咬着嘴唇用手指把润滑剂抹入撑开的褶皱，闭起眼睛，忍住不适和尴尬，让自己尽可能快地进入状态。对手毕竟虚长几年，人又混账得很，就算是单次限定的性爱，高天亮也不愿意让自己显得像个没见过世面的小屁孩，虽然金韩泉确实在床上像一汪温暖的清泉，把他照顾得面面俱到。

金泰相被香艳的画面刺激地有些干渴，全身的血液都在往下身的重点部位涌动，半硬的器官叫嚣着，需要更多的慰藉，急迫地有些不像个合格的老男人。毕竟——他已经很久没有开荤了，养一个小孩子是很费心神的啊。

“如果维修站能把零件润滑油出得像润滑剂一样好闻又好用，你就得靠自己的肠液了。”金泰相不知道自己为什么要解释，反正他一向都不是正经人。可是，小孩拿到软管时的一闪而过的晃神，和倔强着不开口的自行扩张，戳中了金泰相心里为数不多的柔软，或者说他的柔软早就不自觉地被小孩占满了。

“我的heart，我的情人，只有你睡了，别想赖账。”金泰相伸手抱住高天亮，嘴唇吻了上去，一只手插入了小孩细软的黑色发丝里，另一只手环过他的腰际，又伸下去，刚好捏住了屁股上的软肉。五指陷入高天亮全身为数不多还有点肉的地方，肌肉的弹性相当不错，中间凹陷的秘密地带已经被肠液和润滑剂打湿了，水涔涔的，仅仅是指尖蹭过就吸引得要命，插入的话可能会爽得出卖灵魂吧。

高天亮应付着金泰相凶猛入侵的舌头，口腔的地盘实在狭小，几乎每一寸都沾上了金泰相的味道。他跨坐在金泰相的腿上，胸几乎贴着金泰相，翘起的屁股被色情地蹂躏着，肠壁的软肉收缩，空虚的洞府极度渴望着被填满的感觉。完全知道发情期需求的高天亮，从不耻于面对自己的反应，还沾着液体没有干涸的手指触摸到了金泰相的皮带，冰冷的金属扣下情欲勃发，挺立的器官被紧身的战斗服束缚，勾勒出的形状和大小无不彰显着alpha的自信。

他双手费力地解开皮带，身体跟着金泰相的节奏轻微扭动，进行着模拟性交的接吻，金泰相的舌头进进出出地在他的嘴唇间插入退出，吮吸着交换着唾液。战斗服被薄汗打湿，几乎黏在金泰相身上，高天亮扯了两下，只能把内裤露出来，冰冷的量子枪还贴在髂胫束旁，绑带和布料勒着肌肉，危险又性感。

金泰相注意到了高天亮的动作，年轻人真是胆大又心急啊，他这样想着，停止了嘴上的进攻，拉开一点距离。被啃得有些红肿的猫唇抿了抿，小舌头富有欲望地舔了一圈把溢出的津液如数收回，高天亮狭长的眼睛无声地注视着金泰相，仿佛在询问“不继续吗，很舒服啊”。

食指勾过枪柄，剥夺过性命的量子枪被他的主人以掩耳不急迅雷之势从绑带里抽出来。高天亮只能看到漆黑的枪管在眼前闪过的残影，枪口就如同他清晨开过的恶劣玩笑一模一样地抵在他的颞骨上。金泰相一模一样地歪着头，眨了眨故作无辜的眼睛，刚刚接过吻的嘴唇笑得有些妖孽，露出整齐洁白的牙齿：“哥哥还没硬呢，金韩泉教你口交了吗？”

被枪抵着的人微微点点头，实际上，他都是被口的那一个，不过并不妨碍他聪明的脑子把这项运动的技巧记录下来。小孩的手隔着灰色棉布摸上庞大的器官，没有完全苏醒的巨兽蛰伏着暗示更多的讨好行为。

高天亮低下头，隐秘的气味钻入他的鼻腔，算不上讨厌，伸出舌头隔着内裤从根部开始舔舐，挑起的舌尖描摹着丑陋的形状。第一次做这种事情的舌肌显得有些笨拙，隔着布料如同隔靴搔痒，把金泰相舔得无奈又暗爽，果然还是被保护得太好了，完全不会的样子呢。

握着枪的手用了点力，昂贵的钢铁戳了戳高天亮的头，金泰相用哄骗的语气说着命令的话：“宝贝，把我的内裤脱下来，含进去，收起你的牙。”

高天亮隔着棉布最后舔吻了一下巨兽微微扬起的头颅，手指拉下了最后的牢笼，器物几乎弹在高天亮瘦削的脸上，顶端已经分泌出微量粘液。“我还以为你有多能忍呢，Inb哥，很兴奋嘛。”高天亮从不错过任何可以嘴金泰相的机会，尽管下一秒，他就把人家兴奋的小兄弟含了进去，卖力套弄着。

金泰相猛地深呼吸一口，被小孩口交的背德感刺激着他所剩无几的底线，说话的声音也不复之前的淡定：“宝贝，你可以停止分泌肠液再说这话吗？”他空着的那只手重新覆上了高天亮的屁股，大力揉捏成各种形状，坏心地把口交的人推向更深处，发情的omega根本无法控制自己变得又湿又滑。被支配和蹂躏的快感在他的细胞里唱着赞颂歌。

吞吐着肉柱的高天亮被顶着被迫做了几次深喉，反胃感一拥而上，从昨晚离家出走开始就没吃的东西，脏器除了消化液什么都不能反上来。泪腺倒是被生理反射折磨，眼泪打湿细长的狐狸眼上密密的睫毛，配合着小声呜咽，难得有些楚楚可怜的韵味。

金泰相自诩不是什么怜香惜玉的人，何况高天亮瘦骨嶙峋的实在算不上曼妙，可是看着就算难受还吞咽着想要继续的小孩，倔得实在让他有些心情复杂：明明两个家长都娇惯着小孩，这么硬邦邦的性格到底从哪里学来的呢？你可以再会撒娇一点啊，平时不是很会说吗？在我面前可以不用强撑着啊。

金泰相丢开量子枪，托着高天亮的腋下，把他抱到怀里，扒下了小孩的上衣，伸舌舔去了被顶弄出来的眼泪。高天亮配合地张开腿夹住金泰相的腰，坚硬的分身就抵在他的臀瓣之间，滑腻的液体混合到一起，一副随时都可以一杆进洞的样子。

实际上，金泰相也这样做了。阴茎头撑开褶皱刚进入了一点，夹紧的肠壁几乎没有任何前进的空间，高天亮圈着他的脖子，仰着头喘息，猫唇没有笑意，被牙齿咬得有些紧，下颌角的咬肌清晰地鼓起。“放松点。”金泰相难得没有说多余的话，凑过去安抚性地接吻，撬开咬合的牙关，大手从肩胛骨抚摸到腰椎，一下一下像顺犬科动物的毛。

手指插入了金泰相的黄毛，汗湿的温暖热意从连接处一直到头顶都涌动着，深海里潜藏着光。高天亮紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，塌了窄窄的腰，扭着屁股主动容纳，猩红的软肉谄媚地贴合形状，紧紧地包裹住了肉柱，来自更深处吸力引领着巨兽探索得更加深入。

“宝贝，好乖。”金泰相对高天亮的主动非常满意，接吻的嘴唇一路从下颌底，舔吻过喉结，在胸骨柄与锁骨之间留下野兽的牙印。小孩真是太瘦了，骨骼都那么清晰，作为家长喂养得真是太差劲了呢，金泰相责怪着金韩泉，丝毫没有负罪感。枣红色的乳尖倒是可爱，乳晕小小的，衬托得被快感刺激变硬的乳尖饱满得像秋天成熟的野果，在金泰相的唇齿之间又涨大了一圈。

高天亮一边把胸口主动往金泰相的嘴唇上送，一边张大腿夹着金泰相精瘦的腰，疯狂扭动着胯部，粘腻的水声啪啪地回响在机甲的操纵室里，沉闷的空气里全是沾满情欲的信息素。一旦适应下来，不当人的小孩嘴里还要胡乱叫唤着骚话“哥哥好大”，“哥哥可以深一点吗？”

“明明是我先捡到的你，为什么你更喜欢金韩泉呢？”

金泰相揉捏着高天亮的屁股，含混不清地喃喃自语。在上位的小孩借了力往更快乐的方向狂奔，汗湿的刘海软趴趴地贴着耳朵上，并没有妨碍他捕捉到金泰相的话。

为什么更喜欢金韩泉呢？答案太显而易见了，都会喜欢那个愿意把西瓜最中心的那一勺让出来，把糖剥好了才递出来嘴边的人吧，鬼喊鬼叫地逗人开心，被怼的时候只会装作生气地来捏人脖子。你可真是恶劣啊，非要偷吃小孩子的零食，喜欢恶作剧，轻佻的笑容里全都是看不懂的凉薄和疲倦。

高天亮没有回答这个问题，幼时的他甚至有些害怕金泰相的。等到被允许进入了战斗模拟室，在鲜血淋漓、尸横遍野的战场上，他又理解了金泰相。在这个年代，付出真心，可是很容易被现实刺穿的。谁都不知道身边的战友什么时候会变成一滩宇宙垃圾。经历了恩断义绝的金泰相把自己保护得很好。

“哥哥在吃醋吗?啊~"轻笑的高天亮躲避着问题，尾音上扬得有些变调，腰肢摇曳。金泰相抬头望进他的眼睛里，抓着他瘦削的肩膀，顶弄胯部，肉柱的顶端凶猛地擦过高天亮的敏感点。灭顶的快感冲刷着小孩单薄的躯体，像一叶孤舟在风雨飘摇的海面上晃荡，他下意识抓紧身边的东西，爪子嵌入金泰相肩膀上的绷带，硬痂的手感又让高天亮很快松了手。刚想说抱歉，突兀的通话铃声在狭小的操作室里响起。

“嘟——”

红色闪烁的灯光把高天亮吓了一跳，臀肌猛然夹紧让金泰相也不太好受。金泰相揉了揉高天亮的头以示安抚，瞥了一眼联系人，看到熟悉的gimgoon代号，想要挂断的念头瞬间翻转，玩心大起：“啊~你的金贡爸爸来电了，要不要开视频呢？”

高天亮一爪子拍开了金泰相想要接通的手，眼明手快地按下红色按钮，掐灭了通讯。

“唉，inb哥是几分钟就不行了吗？”高天亮平静嘲弄的语调气死人不偿命，也不管自己的后穴里是不是还插着别人的性器。

“男人不可以说不行。”金泰相的眼睛笑得弯弯，闪烁着危险的光芒，起身把上位的高天亮压在身下，刚才慵懒地看着omega主动的人，拿出了食人脏腑的压迫感。粗暴地把高天亮的手交叠地压过头顶，修长有力的手指几乎是挤进他的口腔，搅动着软舌和牙床，津液顺着他的嘴角流下。发条拧紧的胯部近乎凶戾地抽插，退出一半又猛然撞入，每次都恰好顶在高天亮最敏感的柔软上，潮热柔软蠕动的活肉快活得近乎痉挛，饥渴的肠道分泌出更多液体从交合处滴滴答答地流到垫子上。

这动作几乎具有侮辱和亵玩的味道，金泰相满足地看着高天亮上下都被塞满而说不出完整的话的样子，“真是一张不会好好说话的嘴呢。”

"呜呜。”高天亮大叉开着腿，从未经历的粗暴和屈辱，让兴奋得脊背发麻。肌肉不受控制地发力绞紧了快乐源泉，发抖地喷射出白浊的液体，抓着垫子达到高潮。

金泰相抓着高天亮的腰，肉棒在收紧的后穴加倍迅猛地抽插几十下，然后从他的体内退出来，腥膻的液体从铃口喷涌而出，打湿了双方的耻毛，大半流到了高天亮的肚皮上，粘稠的液体聚集在凹陷的腹股沟。金泰相倒是毫不嫌弃装作柔弱地倒在高天亮身上，把他整个人罩在身下，拇指在颈间留连，发烫的腺体还等待着一个新的标记。

“叮咚，有您的客人到访。”

heart号机械的女声毫无感情地响起，打断了金泰相冲动的想法。啊，来得很快嘛，金泰相这样想着，发出了开门的命令，把沾了液体的裤子勉强拉上，丢了一条毯子在迷糊的高天亮身上。过于激烈的性爱和没有食物的补充，体力更弱的omega抽干了力气，一点不想动。

金韩泉沉默地走进来，空气中涌动的信息素已经明确的告诉他这里发生的事情。他从没有把高天亮当作私有物品的想法，比起跟金泰相上床，他还是更生气高天亮在等级考试的参加问题上没谈拢就跑出了瞭望站的基地。命都是问题的年代，性爱太过混乱，以至于到了这个地步构不成极大的罪恶，及时行乐罢了。

而糟糕的是，前几天刚刚下发了关于危险入侵的文件，高天亮挑这个时候跑出去，真是不要命的做法。发情期落单的omega，简直是最美好的食物啊，无法收回的信息素简直给了敌人一个追踪的雷达。不听话的小孩子，要给些什么惩罚才好呢？

“我还没标记他，别弄脏我的heart，带着他滚出去吧。我要修复机甲了。”金泰相从软垫上站了起来，一身狼狈，语气却还是嚣张得要命，左脸写着渣男，右脸写着负心，摄人心魄的笑容把最后一丝酸意掩藏。

“他想当jungle，你觉得呢？”金韩泉抽了金泰相的纸巾把混乱的液体大致擦干，抖开毯子盖在高天亮身上，细心地把边角都掖好。

“当就当呗，联盟里又不是没有omega。只不过需要每月标记一次。”金泰相从地上捡起量子枪，挂到墙壁的枪械支架上，毫不避讳地脱下了自己皱巴巴的上衣。

“下个月，这片我当值，你带他去考试吧。”金韩泉抱起了高天亮，像抱着一只刚出生的小狐狸，一米八多的高壮个头衬托得怀中人小小一团。

“行，到时候，可就轮到我标记了。”金泰相笑容多了几分真，手指把纠结的发丝拢到了身后，拆了肩膀上的绷带，可怖的创口从锁骨上方向后延伸到肩胛骨，深红的痂把皮肉连在一起。背部数不清的伤痕深深浅浅地交错，精瘦的身体烙满男人的勋章。

“啧，随你。他自己愿意就行。”金韩泉抱着人离开了，留下液体未干的凌乱垫子。金泰相懒得收拾，盘算着直接换一块来得方便，这个尺寸不知道要不要定做，果然他破例在heart里面睡人，真是太糟糕了。他烦恼地扯下裤子，拿了一套新的战斗服，走到荒野上打开了喷水功能调到最小。

“喂，karsa，宝贝~有空来一趟呗，给我送点零件，再修个机子。我家小孩下个月去考试，还个人情，陪练一下？”金泰相穿上衣服，揉着冷水洗完的头，有些偏头痛，意识却清醒不少。

“你家omega小孩？不应该让史森明个粗森陪练吗？”

“他想考jungle。”金泰相没有开视频，但对面的人怎么都从着简单粗暴的陈述句里读出了一丝骄傲的语气。

“干。知道了。”


End file.
